Dora Baggins
Dora Baggins was a Hobbit who was the aunt of Frodo Baggins. Her parents were Fosco and Ruby Baggins. She had two younger brothers, Dudo and Drogo Baggins, the father of Frodo. Dora enjoyed to write letters filled with advice to her relations, and attended Bilbo Baggins' 111th Birthday Party at the age of 99. Biography Born in TA 2902, Dora Baggins was the daughter of Fosco and Ruby Baggins, and the elder sister of Drogo and Dudo Baggins. After their parents died, Dora looked after her brothers and would later attend both their weddings in the following years. After she heard the terrible news of her brother's death, Dora and her brother gravily mourned their brother and sister-in-law, who both died from drowning, and attended their funerals. Dora would always declare it an accident, but some hobbits in the Shire believed that Drogo did it on purpose or perhaps commited suicide along with him and his wife. Dora was very furious of hearing these stories and refused to believe them since she remembered during her childhood that her young brother had always had a strong spirit in him. She also tried to adopt Frodo Baggins, who was taken under the custody of Rorimac Brandybuck, but that was when Bilbo Baggins volunteered in adopting the young boy and taking him to live in Bag End. She enjoyed writing letters filled with advice to her relations, and in memory of this correspondence Bilbo Baggins gave her a waste-paper basket before he planned to abandon the Shire and eventually return to Rivendell and spend the rest of his life with Lord Elrond and the Elves. Dora was among a number of hobbits that were very fond of Bilbo's adventures outside the Shire while some believed that Bilbo had been acting very odd and unsociable lately, due to the fact that he had always been writing his book "There & Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins". Later on September 22, TA 3001, Dora had been busy setting things for both Bilbo's 111th Birthday and Frodo's 23rd birthday party when Gandalf the Grey returned to the Shire. She later attended the huge and expensive celebration where she and all the members of the Baggins clan danced around with other Hobbit families that were invited. She watched excitedly as Gandalf provided the fireworks for entertainment, and assisted in putting all the presents that were given to Bilbo and his nephew. That was when Merry and Pippin, who had recently stole one of Gandalf's fireworks, She was present during the speech ceremony where everyone insisted Bilbo in saying a speech, but that was when she grew shocked and surprised when Bilbo secretly placed his magic ring in his finger and disappeared in front of all the surprising guests. Once Bilbo had left the Shire, Dora would try to persuade in helping Frodo incase if he had trouble looking after Bag End since the Sacksville-Baggins were not willing to give up in taking the house, but his nephew would look after Bag End himself since he was the heir to it. Appearances *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' (First appearance) Category:Baggins Category:Females Category:Hobbits